


JohnRose One Shots

by AnonymousUseru



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm just a kid who likes JohnRose, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousUseru/pseuds/AnonymousUseru
Summary: So, this is just a general one-shot thing for JohnRose. Updates will be rare as I'm busy at school.





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a thing I also wrote on Tumblr. Yeah.

At school, the teachers would always entertain the students but, literature class is an exception. The teacher has craters under his beady small eyes, with a voice that sounds bitter to people’s ears and thin eyebrows. Rose Lalonde is the teacher’s favourite student though. As Rose Lalonde always turns in her work on time, knowing the subject before everyone else and the best at writing essays.

Of course, Rose Lalonde is too smart for the class. Literature is her best work. With her white hair and amethyst eyes, she seemed to fit in her teacher’s standards easily. Rose Lalonde learns 3 years above her year and yet she still excels and beat most of the students in that year. 

Well, there was that one time when she didn’t get the top.

 

John Egbert is a boy who seemed to “dumb” for his own good. In reality, he is one of the smartest students but, he kept it in secret. John put all his notes in one notebook, making him not organized. To people, John is a dork who cracks up dumb jokes.

John Egbert and Rose Lalonde do know each other, as they live in the same neighbourhood. John lives two houses away from Rose but, the two never visit each other.

Now, there was a literature test that involves a chance of the students to get to one of the best universities in the world. Rose Lalonde joined and to everyone’s surprise, John Egbert also joined. People made fun of John and saying that it is useless but, he doesn’t seem to think so.

When the results came out, Rose expected her name to be the top of the list. Instead, she saw that stupid blue boy’s name at the top. John had a stupid cute smile on him while his stupid ocean blue eyes bounced with happiness. Rose wasn’t happy about getting beaten and going to second place.

 

Rose Lalonde thought about the time that the stupid blue boy defeated her in the test. People thought it would be impossible but, things happened by fate. The teacher doesn’t seem to mind Rose getting lost in her thoughts though. Subconsciously, Rose grabbed her blue pen and started doodling a picture of a boy. The boy had dark hair, squared shape glasses and blue eyes. He wore a Ghostbusters shirt and had a dorky smile on his face. The doodled had a boy holding hands with someone but, Rose didn’t doodle that.

When Rose snapped out of her thoughts, she saw the doodle she made. It was the stupid boy who beat her before. The boy in the doodle was holding on to something tight with a heart around it. 

“What….”

That was the only thing Rose can think of. 

 

While Rose Lalonde was in her literature class, John Egbert was sitting in his Physics classroom. The teacher of the class was ranting about how the geography teacher changed the projector settings every day. John took out his violet pen for taking notes. When he bought it for the first time, he didn’t know why he needed it. 

The teacher continued to rant on and on, almost one-third of the period was finished. John decided to look at the violet pen. It reminded him a lot of Rose Lalonde, who was angry at him for some reason.

John started seeing stars and subconsciously, he started doodling a half of a picture. It was a girl with short hair, purple eyes and she’s wearing a horrorterror hoodie. Behind the girl was half of a heart and holding on to something. 

“Okay, I’m gonna kill that teacher during camp. Now let’s start the lesson!” The Physics teacher shouted, surprising everyone in the room.

Some students snickered in amusement while some heads that fell on the table sprung back up. John snapped out of his daze to see a cute doodle of a girl from literature class. 

John knew that he would’ve impressed that girl if he got a good score. Maybe John got too good that Rose isn’t happy about it.

Looking back at the board to see a lot of Physics equation written down. Looking down at the crowded space, John tried to find some space in his notebook. Hopefully, he doesn’t fail this class.

 

After a long day of school, Rose was glad to walk in the calm Suburban neighbourhood. The neighbourhood looks like it came from a dystopian movie set. All the houses looked the same but have its own unique look. Reaching her own house, Rose saw a white car driving not too far from them.

Walking into the house, she was immediately greeted by her mother cooking food.

“Rosey! I’m making tomato soup today!” Roxy Lalonde greeted excitedly. It’s been a while since Rose saw her mum like that.

Roxy Lalonde became an alcoholic after divorcing with Dirk Strider. Roxy loved him sincerely but, Dirk was abusive to both of their children and to Roxy’s anger and sadness, Dirk took custody of the brother. Roxy still meets up with Rose’s brother from time to time but, they live far away now. 

Rose always thought that her mother was being extra and drunkenly showering you with gifts to spite her. Turns out, Roxy just wanted the best for her daughter after the divorce since Rose was very close to her brother. 

When Roxy decided to move from the mansion to the suburban neighbourhood, Rose wasn’t against it. Rose was getting tired of living in the woods away from people. Roxy started to try to stay on the wagon and started to become extra affectionate. 

“Okay mum, did that man come and help you again?” Rose replied, getting out her notebook from the bag.

There was a man who helped Rose when the blue boy saw alcohol bottles thrown on the street. He was a nice and a good dad from what you can see. That man was the reason why Roxy tried to stop drinking and now, she mostly stayed on the wagon. 

For a strange reason, Rose likes studying on the couch and this time, she wanted to beat that stupid blue boy. Roxy was there, cooking soup that would taste better than what Dirk could cook. 

Looking to her notebook, she bookmarked the page where she summarized her notes. It was on the same page where Rose doodled the stupid blue boy. 

“Rose! Don’t tell me you doodled that boy that lives near us!” Roxy’s voice suddenly exclaimed behind Rose, much to Rose’s irritation.

Roxy was done with her food and was about to call her dear daughter. When Rose is not home, Roxy would go to talk to the man near the street and talk about how silly their kids are. There were times that Roxy would read about soulmates online and she found a certain myth that matched what Rose’s doodle is.

“Mother, please don’t talk about that myth again. This has nothing to do with it.” Rose quickly reply, as her mother seemed like she was ready to squeal.

“Rosey, you know that it might be true. Besides, I see you thinking about him from time to time.” Roxy state with a gleeful tone.

Another thing about Roxy is that she likes seeing her daughter falling in love with people. Even if Rose doesn’t think that Rose likes someone, Roxy knows that Rose likes the blue boy. 

“Mum! No, you got it all wrong. I’m mad at him.” Rose exclaimed, seeing her mother’s smirk on her face.

Roxy knew how her daughter is a bit similar to her father and Roxy could read her like a book.

“Look Rosey, I’m sure that the boy just wanted to impress you. He seems smart too.” Roxy adds. 

“Mother, you do know that I don’t like anyone.”

“There’s this myth that two people doodle each other and it looks like it was from the same painting. It would show that they’re soulmates.”

 

“Rose Lalonde, you will be partnered with John Egbert.” 

Rose internally groaned the fact that she had to partner with a guy that always cracks up the worst jokes possible. 

“The reason is that you’re the best student and John doesn’t have the best grades right now.” The teacher continued. 

“People, go sit with your partners and make sure to finish the short story by this week.” 

John quickly got up from his desk and sat next to Rose. He doesn’t seem to be intimidated by Rose, unlike most people.

“So John, you seem like you can have a lot of good ideas. Do you have any for the short story?”

“Well one time, I did have an idea I wrote in my notebook!” John replied, quickly getting out the one notebook he has.

John opened to a page where it shows a doodle of Rose, holding someone’s hand. Rose, hoping John won’t notice, quickly got out her notebook to see if the doodles match.

To no one’s surprise, the doodles match, like it came from the same drawing. 

“Okay, I found it!” John state and snapped Rose out of her trance.

“John, that’s a cute doodle by the way,” Rose said out of the blue. It seems like Roxy’s habit of blurting out things is getting to Rose.

“Oh...well looks like your doodle matched with mine perfectly!” 

Rose went back to looking at the doodles again. It matches like a drawing was split into two.

“Anyways Rose, I have an idea of a group of friends doing satirical videos and hunt ghosts in secret!” John said like he’s proud of the idea.

“That’s a good idea, John. Let’s see what we can work with.” Rose replied.

While John was rambling, Rose got lost in her sea of thoughts. Thinking back on how Roxy said about that myth, there is a chance that John and Rose are soulmates. Rose doesn’t seem to mind that after thinking about it for a bit.

This dork who cracks up jokes is Rose’s soulmate. Rose kinda likes the sound of that.


	2. Meet the Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When John decided to meet his girlfriend for the first time, he has to face her mother. Shenanigans ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "John 'meets the parent' and actually really gets along with Rose's mother, to Rose's utter irritation"
> 
> Well, I'm not the best at this so sorry. I never wrote Homestuck characters like that before.

“Attention, we are now arriving at New York, make sure your seatbelt remained fastened until the plane has come to a full stop.” The pilot announced onto the intercom.

John Egbert sat on the window’s seat, listening to the intercom. If he could, he would’ve pranked a few people on the plane but, there was a line and he shouldn’t cross it. Luckily enough, John was asleep when the plane landed, so he couldn’t feel the crash. The snacks and gifts he has for his girlfriend were kept safely in his back, under the seat in front of him. John’s dad was insisting on bringing some cake, as a nice gift. Hopefully, he could see his girlfriend.

“Thank you for flying at United Airlines and we will be pleased if you come again. Your bags will be at A1”

After those words, people started getting up, crashing into others while getting their bags. John flew a few times before so, he sat down and waited. If he gets up now, he’ll get crashed by others, rushing to get out of the plane. Hopefully, his girlfriend could wait for a bit.

After the crowd started to die down, John rose and quickly walked to exit the plane. His world was spinning because he was asleep for so long.

“Okay, time to get the bags, and maybe she’s waiting for me there.” 

Remembering the times John asked his father if he could meet his girlfriend. The couple already showed each other’s faces and swore that they told the truth. Rose was surprisingly nicer as the years go on, as she started to let John act smarter around her. 

John swore that he’ll teach Rose how to cook soon.

Walking through the crowded area, he saw terminal A1. Luckily, most bags seemed to be taken by everyone else so, John spotted his bag easily. The navy blue bag with a knock-off ghostbuster slime is recognizable to everyone. Grabbing the suitcase, John walked out, looking around for his beautiful girlfriend.

“Johnathan Egbert is that you?!” A shrill voice called out. John looked for the source and he found a woman with curled blonde hair with pink eyes, waving at him excitedly. 

Standing next to that woman, was Rose Lalonde, John’s girlfriend. The resemblance between the mother and daughter was uncanny. People were looking at the mother weirdly, thinking that she wasn’t supposed to be there.

John ran to Rose and gave him the biggest hug he ever gave to anyone. Rose felt warmth go over her usually cold body, smiling for the first time in a while. Roxy was trying to contain her squeal of happiness.

“Okay Rosey, I’m gonna drive you and Johnny back home,” Roxy exclaimed, interrupting John and Rose’s moment. 

John quickly pulled away and smiled at Rose. Rose just rolled her eyes and looked back at her mother.

Roxy grabbed Rose’s hand and quickly dragged her out of the room, making John follow behind the two. They reached a pretty expensive-looking car, Rose looking at it like it was no big deal. John had sparkles in his eyes as he went inside. The car looked like it was splashed with pink, pretty much telling with Roxy’s favourite colour is.

“Okay Johnny, I want to know about the boy my precious Rosey is dating,” Roxy stated, as she started to drive out of the airport. 

“Hmm, I like to read some books about pranks, I try to write my own stories from time to time, I actually like to cook and bake, and I think mythologies are cool.” John replied as Rose gave him a look that said: “Don’t say anything.” 

“Have you ever read Wizardy Herbert?” Roxy continued, grinning widely.

“Of course I did, it’s one of my favourite things to read…” John replied, looking in front to see Roxy smiling wider and wider.

“Rosey, you got yourself a keeper. He’s perfect!” 

There are many things that Rose doesn’t like in her life but, one of them isn’t her boyfriend. Well, what Rose hates is the fact that her boyfriend gets along with her mother really well. 

“Here are those pictures when Rosey decided to throw her dolls into the river!” Roxy said, showing Rose and John old photos of Rose.

“Mother! I thought you got rid of it.” Rose exclaimed, blushing with embarrassment. 

“Anyways, I’m gonna teach Johnny how to code properly. He looks like he needs it.” Roxy continued, closing the album.

“Wait...how did you know that?” John asked all of a sudden with Rose looking unamused.

“Well, I talk to your father a lot and he said that you liked coding but not the best at it.”

“I can let you teach me. You do seem like a pretty cool mother.”

 

After hours of Roxy teaching John how to code, Rose finally got to spend some time with her boyfriend.

“Well, I forgot to give you this and my dad insisted me to bring this,” John said, taking a small thing out of his bag. 

Rose eyes widened to see a small octopus-like plush, probably made by his Nana. John handed the small plush to Rose shyly, looking down on the ground. Rose had her third genuine smile for the day, seeing her boyfriend got a cute thing.

“I would’ve loved a cat plush but, this is acceptable.” Rose teased, making John look up.

Rose has a smile that is worth the rarest pearl in the ocean. She loved the gift and would definitely treasure it. 

“Rose, I don’t know you hated your mother before, she’s really cool!” John exclaimed as the two hung out in the guest room.

The guest room has a dark grey colour, with navy blue sheets on the twin sized bed, a drawer, a closet and a window. The two are sitting on the cloud of a mattress, catching up on what they missed in life. John’s bag rested near the window, with bright white light shining in, crystallizing the room. 

“John, I could hear you and my mother screaming about how you completed a code. It’s getting a bit annoying.” Rose replied, dodging the bullet skillfully. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. So, I guess I should do this now.”

Before Rose could question, the space between her and John close.

 

**BONUS:**

“Oh my god!!!!” A voice squealed, turning around to see Rose’s mum jumping up and down.  “So, when am I getting grandkids?” 

Tomato is not comparable to what John and Rose’s faces are after the words are spoken.


	3. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose decided to go to a concert with John. John turns out to be pretty popular with the ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really sucky and I'm so sorry that this is short.

“Mother, I am old enough to go to a concert by myself.” Rose shouted to her mum, glaring as hard as the moon.

“Look Rosey, I don’t think you can go by yourself. Maybe go invite that Egbert boy to go with you. I trust him more than that Strider boy.” Rose’s mum replied, with a look of disapproval.

The large mansion was close to a suburban neighbourhood, with Rose’s friend, John Egbert, living nearby. There was a concert coming up and of course, Rose wanted to go. On the other hand, Roxy, or Rose’s mum, would prefer that Rose go with someone to look after her.

“Okay fine,” Rose said, rolling her amethysts eyes and releasing her trapped cellphone.

tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

EB: hey rose! what do you need?

TT: Well my friend, I have an extra concert ticket with me and my mother refuses for me to go by myself.

EB: that sucks rose. so why did you pester me?

TT: I’m going to ask you this, will you come to the concert with me? As a friend?

EB: sure i can. anything for a friend.

TT: I’ll come pick you up, dress up like a goth.

EB: why?

TT: Nevermind that.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

As soon as John and Rose arrived to the concert, the realization bat hit John that this is a goth band concert. Unlike most of the other women, Rose did not get wild but, just sat back and enjoyed the music. John, of course, stayed attached to her like two papers stapled together.

“Hey, look at this handsome boy!” A voice shouted of nowhere, seemingly pointing to John’s direction.

Not gonna lie, John isn’t terrible looking. John has pale skin, a symmetrical face and his hair was gelled in a way that it looked natural. He wore a comfortable black jacket with the ghostbuster shirt. To girls, John looked like a Korean idol.

A girl walked towards John in a confident matter. The girl had black hair and is dressed in a pastel-goth style with light purple and light pink but has some skulls and gothic elements. Rose, standing not too far away, was surprised to see her friend being approached by a girl.

“So hey, a few friends and I saw you and not to lie, you’re pretty handsome. I’m going to ask, maybe you can bring you and your friend to hang out with us?” The girl continued, pointing at Rose.

“Uhhhhh,” the moment the girl asked, John couldn’t think of a response.

The concert decided to take a short break and soon enough, more girls started to notice John. Soon enough, some girls came up to talk to John, trying to befriend him while some other girls just looked at him and smile. John had no idea how to respond to any of them since, he wasn’t expecting this at all. A few people told John that he is handsome but John never believed it.

While all of that is happening, Rose was just there looking at the girls. Rose doesn’t know what she is feeling but, she just wants John to come back and talk to her.

John just walked off and went back to Rose, with the girls feeling a bit disappointed. If Rose could, she would’ve probably said that John was with her but, she couldn’t.

 

After all of that happened, John and Rose decided to back to their respective homes. Rose didn’t like the fact that girls wanted John’s phone number because of his stupid adorable personality and his stupid handsome face. Rose doesn’t like John but, she just wants him to hang out with her with him telling her his stupid jokes while she smiles at them.

Good thing that Rose’s mum went to work underground again, like usual. Dashing to her room and crashing on her bad, she felt a buzz from her phone.

ectoBiologist [EB] starting pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

EB: well, i’m sorry if i made you mad in anyway.

TT: Why would I be angry at you?

EB: you didn’t look too happy when we walked back home. if i ruined the concert for you, i’m sorry.

TT: You have to apologise for something that is not your fault.

EB: oh right. anyways see you tomorrow?

TT: Sure John, sure.


	4. Welcome home, Casey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while, Casey Egbert has returned home to see her younger sister, not knowing what she would think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Janice and Casey are my two JohnRose fankids. Casey is the older sister, who is very similar to Rose while Janice is similar to John, two years younger than Casey. 
> 
> Also, this is very short because I get bored with one thing quickly.

“So...this is my younger sister..”

Janice was sitting on a large sofa when her parents finally came home. Besides them, there’s a young girl who looks similar to Janice’s mum. Pushing her glasses up, Janice walked to the girl and smiled like the dork she is.

“Well hello, I saw a photo of you and I have to say, you look just like mum.” Janice grinned and her older sister just faltered.

“My name is Casey, what about you?” Casey asked, surprised to see her younger sister accepting her so quickly.

“My name is Janice! Come on, we have so much to do together.” Janice smiled, grabbing Casey’s hand and ran to Janice’s room.

 

“I’m surprised Janice took it better than I expected,” Rose stated to her husband.

“She got the Egbert genetics, Rose. She loves people a lot more than she should.” John replied.

 

“So, tell me about yourself, little sis.” Casey, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear, asked the brunette.

“Well, I love cooking and baking, I like eating cookies, I have a best friend named Liam who I love a lot and I love writing stories and playing the piano.” Janice rambled to her sister, while Casey just smiled at her sister’s dorkiness.

“Well, maybe we could write some stories together, how does that sound Janice?”

“I would love that!” Janice grinned, tackling her older sister.

 

After a bit, Janice and Casey started to get bored. They couldn’t come up with story ideas or any music to play.

“Hey little sis, how about you invite your friend over.” Casey piped up.

Janice’s eyes seemed to light up when she heard her sister’s words.

“I only know you for a few hours but, I know that you’re the best sister ever!”

 

“Coming,” Rose said, walking to the door. When she opened the door, there was a mop of white hair and a smile.

“Hey Ms Egbert, Janice said that she wanted me to come over.” The boy said, quickly pushing Rose aside to run to Janice’s room.

“John, what kind of people did our daughter hung out with when we weren’t here.”

“I’m not sure Rose but he seems to be nice.”

“John, he pushed me aside when I didn’t say for him to come in.”

 

Going upstairs to the recognisable purple door, Liam tapped on the door. The door opened and Lian saw his friend, making his cheeks slightly pink.

“Liam, you’re here! And I want you to meet my sister, Casey.” Janice dragged Liam into the room to see a teenager who looks similar to Rose.

“Oh, you better not treat my sister wrongly.” That’s all Casey sad in return. 


	5. "I guess I like a sea creature"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being dragged by her mother to live near the ocean, Rose sometimes see a boy, playing in the water. His stupid adorable attitude makes her feel strange things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, I don't feel like writing things about the epilogue and I wanted to write some sort of mermaid AU.

“So you’re telling me, you’re a merman?” The blonde woman asked the boy in the water.

 

ღღ◉◍◉ღღ 

 

A 14-year-old girl went to the beach with her mother and her mother’s boyfriend to meet a boy who’s always swimming. He has black messy hair and ocean blue eyes. There were times when the girl would watch the boy play in the water but, every time she left, the boy never seemed to meet up with his parents.

“Hey, I always see you around here but, you never swam. So come down with me!”

It was another day at the beach, seeing the boy playing but, he had a few friends with him today. The girl just sat down watching, waiting for her mother and her mother’s boyfriend to stop snogging each other. The girl was in shorts and a t-shirt, suitable for swimming.

“Well, I don’t want to get wet….” The girl trailed off.

A black-haired girl, one of the friends, didn’t look like she was taking it so, walking up to the surface and grabbed the girl’s hand and dragged her into the water.

“Hey, let me go!” The girl started but, admitted defeat when she went into the water.

“Okay, let’s introduce ourselves. My name is John Egbert.” The black-haired boy, John, introduced himself.

“Dave Strider, I was dragged down here by her.” The blonde continued, pointing at the black-haired girl.

“Name’s Jade Harley, I’m John’s cousin!” The black haired girl exclaimed.

Soon enough, the four decided to get themselves acquainted. What surprised all of them is that, despite their vastly different interests, they still get along very well. They could stay near the shore and talk for hours on end, with Dave rambling about modern-day pop music being weird, Jade telling about nuclear physics, John cracking hilariously good puns and Rose who decided to share her stories.

“Rosey! I’m so glad you have your friends to talk to but...we gotta go back to our room!”

Just before 4 pm, Roxanne Lalonde, more known as Roxy, called her daughter. Next to Roxanne, was a brunette man wearing a fedora, holding Roxanne’s hand.

“Sorry guys, my mother’s an embarrassment and I have to leave. Hope to meet you guys again.”

Jade and John seemed to sigh with relief while Dave looked confused. Rose quickly got up and walked as slow as a tortoise to get to her mother. One thing is, Rose knew that she will get bombarded with questions about her new friends if she could even call them that.

 

ღღ◉◍◉ღღ 

 

It seemed that day by day, all four would meet with each other, swim and talk to each other all day long. Rose was surprised that she got closer to the black-haired boy more than she thought she would. They met up with each other every day. Sometimes they would get brain freeze from the slushies, sometimes they would eat the homemade food Roxanne and her boyfriend cooked.

Sometimes when Rose is around John, she could feel her heart beating faster than usual. Sometimes John would do the most stupid things that make her blush for some reason. Sometimes Rose feels like she could not compete with him in a competition because of his behaviour that made it unfair. Stupid hormones.

There were some things peculiar about John though.

John always has to leave around the night time, claiming that he had to go back home. Rose never saw his parents anywhere and assumed that he just walks back. Well, she did discover one thing.

 

 ღღ◉◍◉ღღ

 

“Well yeah, I am. I’m supposed to keep this a secret but, I guess I couldn’t.”

“Well, never thought I would like a merman but, I guess I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me talk about how mermaids/mermen work in this.
> 
> So, children will have legs during the day time but, adults won't. Children tend to be more carefree and happy and they couldn't be restricted into the ocean so, a mutation happened that let them grow legs. Of course, this won't last forever as when they hit the legal age of an adult, they'll be stuck in the sea. Those times, children will start losing interest in the world above the sea, even despising humans due to the mistreatment of their home. 
> 
> Usually, parents would be scared for their young if they stay up there pretty late so, children are obligated to return by nightfall. It depends on what region of water they are in and what is the timezone.
> 
> Can a human and a mermaid/merman fall in love? No, as a mermaid/merman's heart belongs to the sea. They can't live without it.
> 
> I know this doesn't make any sense and I'm writing this when it is almost midnight.


	6. The Golden Boy and the Snake Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Egbert, the golden yet mischevious Hufflepuff boy gave the Slytherin girl, Rose, a jacket. Many girls would've killed to be in Rose's position as John is well known to be good looking and kind. If people would know how John is actually like, they would assume that he should be in Gryffindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRED BY TIGHTLY KNIT FANFICS BY kmbell92.

Rose hates to admit it but, she got some sort of attachment to the Hufflepuff boy. Despite her peers being supportive about it, she felt like some people are holding a grudge against just for liking a Hufflepuff. By liking as in liking as a friendship, not a crush.

It all started when it was raining outside. Rose was stupid not to bring her special jumper with her. All her Slytherin friends had gone off to another shop, and probably waiting for Rose back at the castle. Rose knows magic exists but, she doesn’t want to do anything about it.

“Hey, you need this?” A voice behind Rose asked.

Rose turned around to see the tall Egbert boy. He’s well known for his great Quidditch skills, being very skilled on the broom. The boy is popular, especially when it comes to girls. Right now, John is holding a dark blue, almost black, jacket that seemed to be made out of expensive material. It looked like a very durable jean jacket, with some small holes around for the design.

The tall boy motioned the jacket to Rose, which made Rose’s eyes widened in surprise. If her friends knew this back at the castle, they would be a bit jealous that the golden boy John Egbert, gave Rose his jacket.

“Well, don’t you need it?” The Slytherin girl replied, in a bit of the sassy Slytherin tone she was well known for.

The boy just smiled and kept his hand there, waiting for Rose to accept the jacket. Rose is surprised, out of all girls and boys, John would let her, Rose, borrow the jacket.

“I have more anyways Rose. Also, you don’t have to give it back. My dad always tells me to be a gentleman to all ladies.” John continued then walked out into the rain, making himself wet.

 

**=========ღღ◉◍◉ღღ========**

 

Rose couldn’t think that the golden boy would let a girl, a Slytherin, have his jacket. Rose felt like she needs to give something to John in return. Unlike her mum, Rose knew that John was being nice to her in a genuine way. Rose’s mum would go out and about giving unnecessary gifts.

Well, another thing that the so-called golden boy is known for, are pranks. People had a hard time believing it though. John is a gentleman and seemed too nice for his own good.

“Hey, Little Snake, why don’t you go pity yourself elsewhere?!” A young Gryffindor boy yelled at Rose, while she was knitting.

Well, the young Gryffindors are known to be a bit reckless with their words, which made Rose smiled in amusement. She assumed that the boy had some sort of prejudice with Slytherin, mostly due to the Wizarding War. Rose couldn’t blame the poor boy enough.

“Miss Snake! Scram, my friends and I want to stay here! A Snake does not belong in a Lion’s Den!” Another boy, next to the boy earlier, shouted.

“Well, you know that I could stab you with this needle but, a snake would go for a bigger and better victim, not a bunch little cubs who think that they could take a snake down,” Rose replied, mostly for fun pointing at the boys and girls. She doesn’t have anything against Gryffindor although the boys are getting a bit on her nerve.

The group looked a bit angry but, just Rose’s luck that John walked past when it was happening. While Rose wasn’t sure about her and John’s status, John considered her a friend and friends won’ t let friends get hurt.

“Look you kids, I know we all have our own grudges but, this beautiful woman hasn’t done anything to you and it gives you no right to harass her. Even more, she’s a prefect. Do you want to mess with a prefect?” John told the kids, who suddenly noticed the prefect badge on Rose’s uniform.

Rose just sighed and walked off, John standing there glaring at the kids.

“You kids should know to think before you talk.”

 

**=========ღღ◉◍◉ღღ========**

 

“Wait, the JOHN EGBERT defended you?!” Siatri squealed when Rose explained to her friends what happened.

“Well, I could have defended myself but-”

“Rose, you know that John won’t go out of his way to do that unless the person is special to him.” Dominique Weasley said, flipping her curly red hair.

It is a surprise that a Weasley has made into Slytherin but, Dominique managed to scare a lot of people into submission.

“Well, I guess he’s a friend. He did give me his jacket when it was raining….” Before Rose could continue, her two friends started squealing again.

“Oh my gosh! That is so cool! I’m jealous but happy for you. Make me a bridesmaid at the wedding!” Siatri rambled while Dominique grinned.

 

After Rose’s two friends finished squealing, Siatri went back to doing her homework while Dominique continued to fix her curly hair. The classic Weasley trait somehow made Dominique more and more beautiful, gaining admirers. Rose had to admit she was once an admirer but, she knew that the relationship would be impossible.

2 days after the Gryffindor kids made fun of Rose, someone had pranked the hell out of those kids. Dungbombs, Weasley’s products from the shop, a bunch of hell broke loose. The professors seemed like they knew the source but, refused to make it public. Rose knew exactly who the source is.

“Rose! They did that to you. I can’t let people who hurt my friend get away clean.” John protested, after class when Rose pulled John by the ear.

“Well, it doesn’t mean go out and prank them to death. They’re kids!” Rose replied.

Rose appreciated the sentiment and knew that the kids didn’t get harmed from the pranks, mentally and physically but, it was kind of rude.

 

**=========ღღ◉◍◉ღღ========**

 

Well, things got weird. Siatri thought it would be funny to take Rose’s knitting needle and a Ravenclaw kid is now in possession of it. Rose was understandably angry but, Siatri pointed out that Rose could use her wand again.

“Oh right, I thought it would be cool to do that and got a nice jumper. Maybe….”

 

**=========ღღ◉◍◉ღღ========**

 

“Happy birthday John, here’s a nice thing for you,” Rose stated, handing him a knitted jumper.

“Aww, thanks, Rose.” John replied.

“Well, here’s something special about it. Wear it.”

When John put the sweater on, he could practically saw all the special moments he had with Rose. It made John smile like an idiot.

Well, he could always try to pursue Rose later. Being friends with her is already good for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's some notes here. So first, Hogwarts AU! Wooo hooo, I finally have some inspiration because school was being a piece of shit to my brain. Also, Siatri is my fantroll and this is not her actual personality. I made Dominique Weasley a Slytherin because, I was too lazy to make up more characters. Also, I was reading some Tightly Knit fanfics on Wattpad and I recommend you go check it out.


End file.
